Finals!
| plot = Early in the morning, Yui can be seen preparing herself for a morning jog. Her sister, Ui, wishes her a safe trip and sends Yui on her way. After just a few steps, she stops by her neighbour Tomi Ichimonji who asks her what she is doing so early in the morning. Yui declares that she decided to do her best at everything she starts to do, and she continues on her course. Moments before classes are about to begin, Yui sprints towards her school. Her friends Ritsu, Mio, Tsumugi and Nodoka can see her out of a window and urge her to hurry up but Yui, excited to see them, misunderstands their cue, instead stopping and waving to them. Finally having arrived at her class, Yui lies down on her table, completely exhausted from the morning sprint. She tells the others that she went through the effort since she wrote down that she is about to "give her best" on her career plan. Nevertheless, she is not pleased to hear about the upcoming finals and already falls asleep during the next lesson, leading Ritsu to punish her afterwards. Yui then ceremonially declares that she will study properly for the upcoming tests. Inside of the school's library, the four seniors of the Light Music Club are seen studying after classes have ended. Yui, unable to focus, looks over the notes of the other three and starts playing a crossword puzzle afterwards, distracting the rest. After studying, the group visits a supermarket. Mugi lends Yui her notes so she can copy it when Ritsu gives the two strong mint pastilles to eat, confusing Mio. On her way back home, Yui meets Tomi again. Tomi presents her with some chikuzenni she made, leading Yui to ebulliently thank her by bowing down so suddenly that she hit her head with her own guitar on her back. Tomi then praises her for being so devoted to music since she became a high school student. At home, Yui is still on cloud nine due to the compliment she got. While playing guitar, she recalls all the times she and her family received Tomi's help, realizing that they were always on the benefiting end. Ui then calls her to come down to eat. While eating Tomi's present, Yui mentions that she wants to do something for Tomi to express her gratitude. Ui proposes baking some cookies for her, which Yui accepts immediately. Ui however notes that she can't do so before the finals end, making Yui remember her vow once again. After dinner, Yui motivates herself to study properly. The next day at school, Ui tells her friends, Azusa and Jun, about Yui's ambition, which especially surprises Azusa. After school, Yui and the three other seniors are seen standing in front of an advertisement about clothes, longing for the exam prep period to finally end. Yui is the only one who can't contain herself and buys a new shirt. Back home, Yui is struggling with her focus when she hears from Ui that they run out of soy sauce. Yui uses the opportunity to get away from studying and starts running to buy more. On her way, she is stopped by Tomi who was on her way to the Hirasawa household. Yui already forgot the actual item she was about to buy and tells Tomi that they went out of sugar. Tomi gladly gives her a box of sugar and asks her if she might want to participate in a local talent show which is held the day after Yui's finals, a thought that makes Yui pretty nervous. Yui agrees nevertheless because she wanted to do Tomi a favor, after all. Back home, Yui realizes her mistake and they have to eat dinner without soy sauce. While eating, the two talk about the talent show. Ui is at first unsure about Yui being able to handle both the finals and the preparations for the show at once, but Yui tries to convince her by declaring that she can manage it and will continue give her best. The next day at school, Yui tells Mio, Ritsu and Mugi about her plans. The three are surprised to hear that Yui actually plans to perform on her own to prevent the others from getting distracted from learning. While Mugi offers Yui support, Mio and Ritsu can't take it seriously and start teasing her. During physical education, Ui tells Azusa and Jun about Yui's plans. The thought of Yui doing it all alone somehow worries Azusa. After school in the evening, Azusa is riding back home on her bike when she sees Yui practicing guitar in front of a river bank. She joins Yui, asking her if she really is participating in the talent show. Yui affirms it and Azusa, still worried about this, offers to participate together with Yui, an offer Yui gladly accepts. The next day at school, Yui happily tells the other seniors about Azusa's assistance. At the same moment, Azusa visits the class. Yui blissfully dashes towards her, but Azusa stops her with the strict schedule she made for Yui and herself. While dragging her to the library, Mio, Ritsu and Tsumugi decide to leave the case to Azusa. Inside the library, Ui and Jun watch Azusa trying to encourage Yui to learn properly since Yui did nothing other than goof around. In the evening at the river bank again, Yui and Azusa start practicing for the talent show. Since the majority of the audience will be old people, the two try to sing their band's song Fuwa Fuwa Time in an enka-style, but Azusa quickly declines the idea. Yui then proposes Traditional Japanese music and starts singing the old traditional song "Kokiriko-Bushi", as well as encouraging Azusa to sing too. Just as Azusa is about to lose her focus, Tomi shows up with some beef croquet for them. Azusa notices that she is a nice person and encourages Yui to perform well once again. The two then stumble upon the question how to name their duo. After some discussion, Azusa comes up with "YuiAzu" (ゆいあず), which is happily approved by Yui. The next day at school, The senior group is scared by their teacher Sawako Yamanaka who suffers under the absence of the tea and sweets after school which is caused by club activities being prohibited during the exam period. Sawako asks Ritsu if the rules could possibly be more important than she is, which Ritsu naturally affirms. Finally, the day of the finals arrived. While taking the history test, Yui falls asleep. Nodoka notices it and wakes her up by intentionally dropping her eraser and asking the teacher aloud to pick it up. Despite being extremely tired, Yui continues writing down her answers. The next day, Yui and Azusa wait for their turn at the local talent show. Tomi, Sawako, Ui, Nodoka and the rest of Ho-Kago Tea Time are among the audience as well. While waiting, Yui falls asleep again. Azusa lets her sleep until they are up. After introducing themselves as "YuiAzu", they start with their performance. At first, they are acting like Manzai-comedians before singing a special version of their band's song Fude Pen ~Ball Pen~. The audience and especially Tomi like the performance. After finishing they exit and the next participant comes onto stage. After the show ended, Yui offers Tomi their consolation price. Yui says that she originally planned to win the first price, a vacation at an onsen, for Tomi. However Tomi replies that she was already satisfied by the performance itself. She praises Yui, telling her that Yui has grown up a lot, a compliment that makes her blush. Some time later at school again, Yui and the other seniors of the Light Music Club is astonished about her high results in the final tests. Mugi mentions that she wanted to be on the stage with Yui too, leading Yui to propose performing as "YuiMugi" the next time. Following the pattern, Ritsu asks Mio about "RitsuMio" to which Mio answers that she wants "YuiMugiMioAzu" instead, making Ritsu quickly ask why she isn't included, and the episode ends. }} Trivia *Every time Yui and Tomi are talking to each other during the episode (except the first time), it is already in the evening, colouring the environment in golden tones. *While Yui is studying in her room, she has a book open that has a part of Cathy Freeman's Wikipedia page Category:K-ON!! Episodes